jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Cameo
|ja_kanji = カメオ |engname = Kameo (Game) |birthname = |namesake = Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American R&B band) |stand = Judgement |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Retired |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |occupation = Mercenary |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC) |seiyuu = (Arcade) (All Star Battle) (Anime) |voiceactor = Stephen Mann }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. He isolates Polnareff from the Joestar Group on a secluded island in the Red Sea while they are there to retrieve Avdol. Cameo is one of DIO's henchmen, and the Stand User behind the genie Stand, Judgement. Appearance Cameo is a mature man with an athletic build, balding at the top, but keeping long hair on the back of the head. Personality Cameo was a cowardly man who liked to toy with people's hearts and often acted as a "genie" who turned the wishes of his victim against them. His strategy consisted of disguising his Stand Judgement as a wish-granting genie to get to his target and then attacking them while their guard was down. He could fabricate additional beings with his Stand (he often chose those who the target had an emotional attachment to) to further the illusion of being a "genie". He lacked a "fatal connection" with his Stand (meaning if the clones were destroyed he wouldn't be injured), so he elected to hide nearby and let his Stand do his dirty work. He often shouted "Hail 2U!" after granting a wish, and he later used it as a battle cry. Abilities Judgement is a hulking humanoid Stand which is very strong and resilient but also manipulates clay to create fake objects and humans. It fakes being a genie and twists its victim's wishes against them. History Stardust Crusaders Cameo is one of the mercenaries hired by DIO to kill Jotaro and his party, waiting on the island where Joseph is visiting Avdol's father. Cameo spends the entire time underground, inside a hole dug by himself, wearing swimming goggles and a breathing straw. With the lack of damage connection between him and his Stand, Cameo allows the automatic Stand to do all the work while he watched closely. He uses his Stand Judgement to make Polnareff believe it to be a genie and express his three wishes. Polnareff asks it to revive and Muhammad Avdol, and so Cameo creates clones of them who end up attacking Polnareff. The real Avdol shows up and saves Polnareff from the clones, destroying them and finding Cameo's hideout. Much more easy-going than before his "death", Avdol suggests to Polnareff that they should torture him a little, blocking his breathing straw with his finger for a few seconds and laughing, all the while Cameo suffers from the lack of air. Polnareff begins by dropping dirt, a spider, ants, and a lit match down the straw, but Cameo manages to persevere. Avdol then mentions that "Nature is calling" and to "use the time-tested male bonding technique of taking a piss together". The pair end up urinating into his breathing straw, which prompts a terrified Cameo to reveal himself and beg for forgiveness. Avdol refuses and uses Magician's Red to burn him as his fourth and last wish. Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) The group encounters Cameo in a very different way portrayed in the manga. In Pakistan, the player finds him on the 2nd floor of a Big Mansion where, after opening a treasure chest, Judgement will appear stating that it will grant the group three wishes. The first wish it grants is to level up the group, which requires fighting three clay dolls of Jotaro. The second wish allows the group to find Hol Horse, though this turns out to be a clay doll as well. The final wish pits Judgement itself against the group with the exchange of DIO's secret as the prize. Once Judgement is defeated, Cameo himself will appear and admit that he does not know anything about DIO, but urges the group to travel to Egypt to find a Stand User who is presumably not working for DIO. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) ]]Cameo appears as a computer-controlled opponent in the PlayStation port of the game. He is encountered in Story Mode by Polnareff in a special boss battle where the player needs to defeat Judgement, a clone of Avdol and one of Sherry. The English version of the Playstation port where Cameo can be fought changes how Avdol and Polnareff play around with him after the fight. Instead of urinating into his breathing pipe, they drop pebbles into it, causing a similar but less-disturbing torture. Trivia *Cameo (Heritage for the Future) shares same voice actor with Okuyasu Nijimura. Gallery Manga= CameoFullAppManga.png|Cameo's full appearance, emerging and spitting out urine CameoMercyManga.png|Cameo begging for mercy Burning Cameo.png|Cameo after burned by Magician's Red |-| Anime= Cameo full.png|Cameo emerging and spitting out urine |-| Other= Spritecameo.PNG|Cameo in Heritage for the Future Cameosfc.png|Cameo defeated in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 3